narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Aiyana Uchiha
Background Her life was rather wild, as she grew up with a travelling circus; they tricked non-shinobi towns by using chakra to create amazing things, dealing in assassination and murder in the shadows. They taught her the basic's of their trades, making Aiyana a Jack Of All Trades. They told her what they knew about her home town, and the state of it; she quickly started to hate her parents and the village they hailed from, she quickly moved to Iwagakure one she had heard housed a great shinboi; said to be immortal. She joined it after the circus decided to move onto new lands; going off into the unknown. She enjoys her life there, hoping to become as powerful as her Kage. History Aiyana was born within Kirigakure, hidden by her shinobi parents within a small casket; she was shipped around the world on a travelling circus. They raised, and fed her until she was 10; when she started to display shinobi abilties. They stopped at the nearest town, which happened to house an old shinobi; who easily recongized a budding shinobi in Aiyana. He took her in, training her; teaching her the skills of his old trade, that of an assassin. She quickly grew fond of him, as he explained to her about her abilties; about how her ability to control her bones was something great and extremely useful, he taught her all she knew, even helping her evolve her eyes into the great Sharingan. Her final test was one that would forever haunt her, she was assigned to kill a man; one that was dangerous enough to be hunted by multiple bloodline wielders, she easily stabbed the man; but upon seeing it was the man who trained her, she sunk into herself. She became shallow and cold, rarely warming up to people. She swore to serve, only serve the most powerful shinobi. Appearance She has long scarlet hair, similar to the Uzumaki; her once vibrant green eyes, taken over by the crimson Sharingan. She has a full body, curvy and flawless; a rare sight with female shinobi. She wears a light mocha coloured lipstick, with ruby red nailvarnish. She wears special combat shorts, made of an odd leather; a bra that is seemingly made of metal, leaving her stomach and back in plain sight. She has metal bracers with sharp spikes proturding, curve slightly; coloured a light brown. Abilities & Skills She shows great control over her bloodlines, able to manipulate her bones quickly thanks to the Shikotsumyaku; her Sharingan control is even greater, having evolved it into the Mangekyou Sharingan. She constantly trains, using the Sharingan to further her abilties. She also specializes in assassination skills, seduction, manipulation; even poison. She has also started to train in shinobi skills, learning jutsu and shows great control, over her rather large reserves. Trivia *Aiyana likes anything sweet, especially her all-time favorite, cake. *She seems to enjoy creating nicknames, such as, "Bocchi-Chan". *Her favorite words is probably, "Meh" and "Tsk". *Aiyana doesn't seem to wish to fight anyone in particular. However, she has random attacks of evilness. Category:Female